The UCLA Center for Excellence in Pancreatic Diseases constitutes a highly collaborative, multidisciplinary research program designed to make a significant impact on the investigation of complimentary and alternative medicine in the prevention and therapy of pancreatic diseases. Biological mechanisms of action of botanicals and dietary supplements on pancreatic diseases and characterization of metabolic phenotypes in response to specific phytonutrients can form the rationale for biologically-based practices in the prevention and treatment of pancreatic diseases. Our Center includes expertise from the UCLA campus, LA BioMed Research Institute at Harbor-UCLA Medical Center, and VA Greater Los Angeles Healthcare System-West Los Angeles (VAGLAHS-WLA). The Center is led by experienced pancreatic disease researchers who have organized investigative teams to develop highly interactive and synergistic research programs. Our goal is to study the phytonutrient mechanism of action in both inflammatory and proliferative diseases of the pancreas in which we will use molecular biology and metabolomic technology to investigate altered cellular function. Characterization of metabolic phenotypes in response to specific phytonutrients can be measured by tracer metabolomics. These scientific programs will investigate the mechanisms of action of phytonutrients in both inflammatory and proliferative diseases of the pancreas utilizing both molecular biology tools and metabolomics technology. The projects will focus on: Project 1 - the effects of phytochemicals and metabolism in pancreatic diseases, Project 2 - role of polyphenols in regulating lipid inflammatory process in pancreatic cancer, and Project 3 - the effects of flavonoids on pancreatic carcinogenesis and angiogenesis. The projects will utilize our shared core resources including the Administrative Core, Animal Model Core, Phytonutrient Core, and Metabolomics Core. The Administrative Core includes a Biostatistics Sub-Core to provide biostatistical support to all the research projects and core functions, as well as the management of research and shared data functions of the Center. We also plan to select an External Advisory Board comprised of nationally and internationally recognized translational pancreatic disease researchers. The UCLA Center for Excellence is designed for maximum integration and synergy of research of key investigators who have been collaborating over the years so that the Center can be focused on the most promising investigations with the greatest NCCAM translational potential.